


Morning after

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alcohol CW]<br/>Bravely, he sticks his head out from under the bed sheets and sees Kaoru owlishly blinking like he has just woken up.</p><p>(Don't worry, it <em>is</em> consensual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I wrote this random KyoKao drabble out of the blue? And I thought I’d share?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of underage sex.  
> Mentions of alcohol consumption - by minors.

Kyouya can feel the headache in full force as soon as his body starts to wake up. He groans stubbornly because he barely had a few drinks and such a hangover isn’t fair. He then recalls last night and he just knows the headache is from Tamaki’s screams and not the hangover. The blond idiot drank everything in his reach, making him more noisy, sentimental and foolish than his normal sober self – which left Kyouya handling him most of the night and now he was facing the consequences.

Luckily for him, his seniors had been responsible as ever and indulged in alcohol just to cheer them up a bit and not enough to render them useless – like Tamaki and Hikaru did. Flashes of the two of them signing some random love song to Haruhi show up in his still foggy mind and Kyouya has to physically shake his head to chase the thoughts away.

He makes a mental note to not let this happen again when he and Tamaki graduate, and something twists in his insides just thinking about that day in the near future so he ignores it.

Grumpily he opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his sight to the dark, unfamiliar hotel room barely visible through the thin fabric of the sheets. He grins like a pervert just thinking what things fangirls could come up if they merely knew the whole Host Club rented a huge suite to celebrate Hani and Mori’s graduation away from prying eyes. It’s funny because in the end Tamaki and Hikaru were so drunk that had to leave early – they were falling asleep on each other; Haruhi left shortly after, Mori-senpai went with her to make sure she got home safe and sound. So the only ones who stayed were Hani-senpai, Kaoru and him.

His body is sore and stiff and he can feel the weight of reality pushing him against the mattress.

As sudden as Kyouya notices that the weight is in fact another body, he remembers this provocative image of Kaoru completely naked on his hands and knees on the bed, looking up with begging eyes and a very real blush on his face all the way to his chest.

He sucks in a breath and wonders when he started to think of Kaoru  _like that_. A succession of sighs comes from above him and he freezes. This is it, this is the moment when Hani’s voice saying he should go too sounds in his mind and he remembers the knowing look on his senpai’s face and he wants to puke and pretend it’s because he’s hungover.

Bravely, he sticks his head out from under the bed sheets and sees Kaoru owlishly blinking like he has just woken up.

The room is only illuminated by the natural light coming from the window that was left open. More images of a naked Kaoru on the bed, skin glowing thanks to the moonlight filtering through that same window brings a level of awareness to his body that it’s almost painful.

The Hitachiin looks at him for a few seconds, processing and trying to remember too – Kyouya can picture Kaoru having a headache of his own due to Hikaru’s screams, his mind helpfully supplying that Kaoru didn’t drink either. Relief washes over him at this, noticing that it was 100% consensual on both parts. And bits of last night dancing in his mind now that he’s more awake confirm it, they were  _too_  willing. He frowns then, forcing himself to remember something important and he breathes out calmly when he finally sees in his mind eye that they used protection, God bless the Roi Grand Hotel for providing condoms and lotions plus lube in their expensive suites.

Understanding finally draws in and Kaoru’s face changes instantly from one emotion to the other. Shock. Denial. Horror. Doubt. Amazement. Shock again. And acceptance at last. Kyouya is pretty sure he mirrored every one with his own face.

“Good morning.” Kaoru says, voice sounding sleepy and hoarse but not angry or disgusted, and that breaks the awkward silence. Kyouya gulps. “We’re alone, right?” Kyouya nods. Kaoru simply yawns uninterested and snuggles into the mattress.

Kyouya tries his best to not ogle the younger one who’s happily trying to go back to sleep.

Naked.

Lying above the bed sheets and covers.

Clothes are scattered on the floor near the bed.

He’s actually dressed though, his belt is the only missing garment and his pants are undone but other than that, Kyouya is completely dressed. Ah, yes, he remembers now being adamant about  _seeing_  Kaoru but they rushed through it in a way that prevented him from even undressing himself more than necessary.

“Are you okay?” He voices, sitting up and searching for his glasses.

“I’m… sore.” Kaoru answers, a big satisfied smile blossoming and curling his lips. It’s contagious because Kyouya finds himself imitating it. “But not in a bad way.”

He nods and picks his glasses (and belt) from the nightstand, suddenly very worried about the fact that they’re still here while everyone else is in their respective homes.  _Hikaru_. Kyouya sucks in a breath, disturbed at the childish wrath he will have to face and he groans, just thinking about it annoys him.

“He won’t know.” Kaoru whispers, turning his way and watching him. Kyouya sets his eyes on the golden ones in front of him and refuses to move them from Kaoru’s face.

“Come again?”

Kaoru laughs freely and it sets every fiber of his body on fire. “That can be arranged.” The Hitachiin teases and Kyouya takes a second to understand the meaning.  _Oh_. “I was talking about Hikaru. And the rest of the guys. They won’t know.” There’s a finality in his words that makes Kyouya agree immediately and give one curt nod.

“Good.” He says and pushes his glasses up his nose, readying himself to get up and go.

On the other hand, Kaoru seems to have different ideas since he starts stretching himself in a cat-like manner that has Kyouya stopping mid-movement to just  _stare_. The pressure of the grin Kaoru sports is too heavy and it weights him down onto the mattress again, skin calling him in a secret language he didn’t know until last night. His throat is dry and his hands are sweaty and Kaoru seems to posses all the grace in the world to move lazily and still seduce him into leaning into him.

A part of Kyouya’s brain tries to function enough to remind him that sexual attraction is not a new concept for him, and feeling the urge to touch and fondle is considered normal for boys their age.

The belt falls from his hand, clashing against the floor with an echoing sound that goes unnoticed – their senses too overwhelmed by the change on the atmosphere around them to care about anything else than the other person right there.  _It’s hot_.

Kaoru kneels on the bed, a hand coming to rest on Kyouya’s left thigh.

The invisible spark that has been chasing them for far too long to ignore jolts them into action and lips meet once again in a reenactment of what happened the night before. There’s no room for hesitation or doubt, they both launch themselves wholeheartedly at this unexpectedly pleasurable contact and hands can’t stay still for too long. Kyouya has an advantage due to Kaoru’s nakedness but clever fingers do an excellent job at undressing him quickly.

“What was that…” Kaoru pants on his mouth, straddling him and caressing his chest. “…about making me come again?”


End file.
